VENTAJAS DE OBEDECER A UN BORRACHO
by kalinela
Summary: Lo siguió, obedeció y termino justo donde quería, de vez en cuando ser amable se le daba bien y también de vez en cuando obedecer a un borracho termina bien


Hola, debo confesar que estoy muuuuy cansada pero a pesar de ello me siento muy feliz por poder subir este fic. Espero que a ustedes también les guste mucho y que saque una que otra sonrisa, ya saben que me encantan los reviews y que pueden decirme cuanto les gusto O detestaron el fic.

A todos los que leyeron UNA TARDE COMO NINGUNA muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me parece hermoso lo que me dicen y me motiva a seguir escribiendo, a quienes leyeron mis otros fic también gracias y ténganme paciencia, lo que bien empieza bien termina.

Ahora lean esta nueva historia y DISRUTENLAN de nuevo (que pesada verdad?), dejen sus comentarios que los leeré feliz

Hey Arnold y sus personajes no me pertenece.

* * *

><p>VENTAJAS DE OBEDECER A UN BORRACHO<p>

-Diablos Arnoldo como pesas, aaaah! ya falta poco

-Qudat, no m djs

-No te preocupes le paso el recado a la señorita perfección cuando la vea

-Noooo, Lila iiuuugh no quiro estr co ell

-No entiendo nada Arnold, solo deja de moverte quieres?

-Qudat pofavo

-Eres un idiota, como voy a irme, te das cuenta del estado en el que te hayas, si tus abuelos te ven asi no sabrían que hacer... Escucha si es que es posible, solo faltan unas cuantas gradas más para llegar a tu cuarto

-QDATE!

-Shh! vas a despertar a todos, deja de gritar

-Slo si te Quds

-Está bien solo baja la voz

El recuerdo de esa noche fue gracias a la fiesta de fin de año, era el final del quinto curso y ya todos querían celebrarlo como si fuere el último año de secundaria, pero no era asi, aún faltaba un año entero en el que nos veríamos y soportaríamos antes de tomar cada cual su camino; como decía, la fiesta fue algo exagerada, había comida, licor y música en exceso como se suponía que jóvenes de 16 y 17 años debíamos afrontar aquello, como sea, no fue uno ni dos fueron todos los que abusaron en la fiesta y dejando por fuera los límites impuestos por sus padres, se emborracharon, bailaron, y muchos experimentaron su primera vez...

-Helga que bueno que decidiste venir

-No tenía nada que hacer, asi que decidí perder mi tiempo en esta idiotez

-Vamos Helga, te vas a divertir... No sé porque pero creo que esta será tu noche

Cuando llegamos a la mansión de Lorenzo vi a mi amor de la niñez (y debo admitir de mi vida entera) entrando con la dulce y ridícula Lila aaagh como la odio, sin embargo no había dañado su relación porque tristemente para mí, Arnold lucia feliz :(

-Si Phoebe hoy va a ser mi noche, sobre todo porque voy a ver a la pareja del año -dije sarcástica-

-Lo siento Helga, aun asi puedes conocer a alguien mas

-Si a los mismos zopencos, cielos Phoebe te das cuenta que hemos tenido los mismos compañeros desde kínder

-Bueno pero...

-Pero nada, no discutamos voy a hacerte caso e intentare pasarla bien (aunque eso este limitado por la imagen de Arnold y Lila)

La noche era fresca como cualquier noche de verano en Hilliwood y al parecer todos se divertían incluso yo que había optado por tomar algo para no pensar tanto; baile obligada por Phoebe con tantos como pude y la verdad la estaba pasando muy bien, pero duro poco y la diversión acabo cuando vi algo terrible y que sabía era aún peor para él.

Lila había tomado de más y se había alejado de Arnold para terminar en los brazos de Lorenzo, habría sido menos trágico si solo hubiesen sido besos pero la imagen era curiosa viniendo de tan delicada y sensata chica, su pierna derecha estaba siendo sujeta por la mano traviesa de Lorenzo que la devoraba con cada beso y caricia, la compostura estaba ausente y faltaba poco para que quitaran sus ropas y consumaran el acto frente a todos...

Realmente solo pensé en Arnold, debía llegar a él y asi fue...

Él se había ido hasta el patio trasero, su imagen mostraba sin velo su tristeza, mi corazón odiaba aun más a Lila, la muy tonta tenía al mejor hombre del mundo y le hace daño, lo deja, por Lorenzo? Un patán que tiene lo que quiero con tronar los dedos, no era ingenua o tonta, era malvada aun sin saberlo...

-Ah! Cabeza de balón estas aquí

-Helga no tengo paciencia para soportarte hoy, vete por favor

-Vi lo que paso, y no soy tan mala como para venir a fulminarte

-Entonces que quieres?

-Mmm no se jaja! Solo venía a darte apoyo creo...

-Tu?! Por qué?

-Vamos, ves a un tipo acabado por amor, es casi un deber social apoyarlo (dije ofreciendo mi mejor sonrisa, la más sincera)

-Gracias, sabes tú eres la única que me apoya cuando estoy mal por cualquier cosa

-Aah! Jaja si... Supongo (rayos, que debo decir ahora?)

El silencio entre nosotros se hizo largo pero no incomodo

-Que traes en tus manos?

-Aah!? Esto, dicen que ayuda a olvidar, pero no sé qué tan cierto sea,

-Entonces deberíamos tomarlo

-Si

Que tonta! quien se olvida que tiene sus manos ocupadas por dos vasos gigantes de cerveza, solo una tarada enamorada como yo cuando está consolando al amor por el desamor.

-Me gusta tu compañía Helga -dijo tomando un poco de cerveza-

-No te acostumbres melenudo, es solo porque cierta dulzurita olvido su compostura en casa

-Jajajajajaja, muy ingenioso

-Jaja, estás hablando con Helga G Pataki

-Vamos por más?

-Está bien Arnoldo

Caminamos juntos de regreso a la mansión, aunque había silencio no había incomodidad y tampoco nerviosismo, era lo más cerca de la felicidad que estaba experimentando, pronto llegamos a la barra y aun no se decir si fue accidental o premeditado pero su mano se rozó con la mía y sin pedir permiso la tomo fuerte y me guio a la barra, no dije nada y él tampoco

-No quieres saber dónde esta?

-Quién?

-Lila, tu amorcito aaahg

-Jajaja no, ella decidió lo que quería incluso antes de esta noche y no pienso hacer que cambie de opinión

-Qué? Acaso ya no te importa?

-Mi ego de hombre está dañado, pero mi corazón está bien, es como si de alguna forma ya sabía que ella no era la indicada y por eso no tengo problema en dejarla ir.

Me quede en silencio unos minutos, si no había heridas de amor y tristeza entonces yo no hacía falta, pensé en irme y dejarlo disfrutar de algo o alguien más.

-Bien, entonces ya puedo irme

Estaba un poco triste, pero sabía que mi presencia era consuelo, si no había que consolar no había lugar para mí en su vida, pronto esa idea se desvaneció cuando me tomo de la mano y recordó que le era necesaria

-Helga, no te vayas. No sé qué hacer sin ti ahora mismo

-De que hablas cabeza de balón?

-Quiero que te quedes, que hablemos, quiero divertirme y siento que eso solo puede pasar contigo

-Acaso soy payaso o un juego de mesa? ve con tus amigos

-Pero quiero estar contigo toda la noche

-Arnold?... Bueno pero tendrás que ofrecer algo bueno si no quieres aburrirme

-Por qué no competimos?

-Ja ja si vamos a hacer una carrera, ya madura!

-Me refería a quien puede beber mas esta noche

-Jajajaja, no me hagas reír un puritano como tu quiere beber contra mí

-Hablo la más experimentada, vamos Helga ambos sabemos que no bebes

-No tienes ni idea Arnoldo

Pues no era alcohólica, pero lo había hecho y rara vez tenía problemas de ebriedad, de alguna forma el licor no hacia efecto en mí como en otros.

Asi empezó la carrera del bebedor como él la llamo, pasadas las doce y ambos seguíamos en pie, a pesar de la música hablábamos y reíamos juntos, él y yo habíamos olvidado los perjuicios y las miradas de reproche que nos observaban. Estaba realmente feliz y estoy segura de que él también lo estaba.

-Helga baila conmigo

-Jajaja yo no bailo zopenco

-Vamos Helga, es divertido y además sé que estuviste en un grupo de baile, o aun lo estas

-Estaba, todo por culpa de Phoebe. Aun asi no bailo

Sin importarle lo que había dicho, me arrastro a la pista y ahí me sujeto por la cintura forzando que se mueva, luego me rodeo con sus brazos y me atrajo a su cuerpo... Criminal, estaba a punto de morir de felicidad por el contacto físico que él auspiciaba libremente. Yo me limite a poner mis manos en su camisa mientras la estrujaba un poco.

-Me gusta el olor de tu cabello

-Creo que he ganado tu tonta competencia

-Por qué crees eso?

-Porque ya hablas idioteces, además de que haces idioteces

-Que he dicho y hecho que sea tan tonto?

-Primero me jalaste hasta la pista y me estas abrazando, además que bailas electrónica como si fuera una balada y segundo te atreves a decir que huelo rico?

-Jajajaja, no tengo que estar ebrio para hacer ni decir eso

-Eso que quiere decir

-Que estoy completamente consciente de lo que hago, y no pienso dejar de hacerlo, además me gusta decir lo que pienso

Me quede en silencio y sentí como mis mejillas ardían por lo que dijo Arnold

-Viejo aquí estas, vengan chicos es turno de Arnold

-Turno de que...

No termino de preguntar y de separarse de mí y ya tenía en su boca una botella de ron que trago hábilmente hasta el fondo

-Tu turno Helga

-Acaso quieres morir, cabeza de cepillo!

-Está bien... Oye te encargo a Arnold, aun debo embriagar al resto

De la nada tenía a un Arnold ebrio en brazos, había cambiado el licor al chico dulce que antes alababa mi perfume por uno atrevido que sin estabilidad alguna me llevo contra su cuerpo intentando besarme

-Rayos Arnoldo cálmate, ven debes sentarte

Esta vez fui yo quien lo arrastro hasta una esquina desolada con un único asiento, lo empuje con cuidado para que cayera en el sillón sin lastimarse y cuando trate de alejarme jalo de mi muñeca provocando que cayera sentada en sus piernas, me tomo por el cuello mostrando seguridad con su mano cálida y me llevo hasta su rostro solo para consumar un beso. Sentí como tímidamente rozo sus labios con los míos para de a poco ir succionando cada labio hasta introducir suavemente su lengua en mi boca, lo admito fue el mejor beso recibido en mi vida hasta ese día, mi dios del amor ya no lo era simplemente porque tenía todo mi amor solo para él, sino porque estaba demostrando ser un buen amante.

De nuevo desperté y lo aparte, no dije nada, no sabía que hacer

-Helga?

-Phoebe?

-Está todo bien? (dijo sonriendo enormemente)

-Si... Si... Mmm Arnold bebió demasiado, no sé qué hacer

-Puedes llevarlo a casa, la verdad somos las únicas en pie, yo me llevo a Gerald solo espero que termine de vomitar

-Rayos, como hago eso

-Yo pedí un taxi, tomemos el mismo taxi y los dejamos en la casa de Arnold

-Está bien, vamos

El camino a su casa fue muy incómodo y ahora que lo recuerdo muy gracioso, yo iba en la parte de atrás sentada en el sitio de la ventana, Arnold en medio y Gerald al otro extremo, Phoebe iba en el asiento del copiloto. Todo iba bien y silencioso hasta que Arnold empezó una declaración incomprensible...

-M enamor!

-Arnold solo cállate

-Porq Helg? Yo te amo y l voy a gritr a tod el mund, baj el vidro

-Arnold quedate quieto

-Gerld abre la ventn

-Ahahsk

-Grcia

-Yo amo a Helga!

-Zopenco mete la cabeza y quédate quieto y en silencio

-Tranquila Helga, ya casi llegamos a la pensión –dijo Phoebe-

De pronto Arnold empezó a acercárseme acorralándome contra el asiento, e intentando besarme, aunque estaba muy borracho podía tener un alto control de mi cuerpo, no pude hacer otra cosa más que golpearlo POR PRIMERA VEZ, después de tanta amenaza lo golpee.

-Arnold estas bien? Dios que hice aaaaaah va a morir, que voy a decirle a sus abuelos... Arnold reacciona (dije tomándolo por el cuello y sacudiéndolo desesperada)

-Sol si me bess

-Está bien Arnold pero vuelve, no vayas a la luz

-Jajajajajajajaja, está jugando Helga tranquilízate -Dijo Phoebe divertida-

Me sentía avergonzada había perdido el control y seguía las ordenes de un borracho.

-Ya llegamos Helga, te ayudo a bajarlo?

-No hace falta Phoebs, tú solo ve, Gerald está peor

Nos quedamos en la acera, la imagen debió haber sido supremamente graciosa, un rubio alto y delgado apoyándose con su cabeza en mi hombro tratando no caerse y yo intentando moverlo

-Arnold, las llaves de tu casa, donde están?

-En bolsill

-Cual, Dios...

Empecé a buscar en todos sus bolsillos empezando por los de atrás de su pantalón, cuando regrese a verlo tenía una mueca de felicidad y sonrojo...

-Estúpido cabeza de balón

Seguí por los bolsillos delanteros, en el derecho no había mas que goma de mascar y basura, cuando la saque él tomo mi mano y la llevo hasta su "amiguito"

-Pueds tocr ah?

Quite de inmediato mi mano sonrojada mientras lo veía, su cara había cambiado a una seductora y a la vez parecida a la de un niño que pide con ojos llorosos por un dulce...

-Arnold quédate quieto

Lo puse contra una pared y deje ahí por un momento, metí mi mano de nuevo en su otro bolsillo y encontré lo que deseaba, intente abrir la puerta cuando sentí sus manos recorrer mi cintura y su cabeza apoyarse en mi hombro cerca de mi cuello

-Qudat, no m djs

El inicio de la historia ya lo saben, asi que no crean que lo repetiré... Zopencos...

La noche junto a él es otra historia...

* * *

><p>Ahora espero sus reviews, que paso en la noche? puedo dejarlo a su imaginación o debería atreverme a contarles mi versión de esa noche<p>

comenten!


End file.
